Awakening of Life's Scion
SESSION DATE: ''July 14th, 2018 ''AUTHOR:' ''Alex Marihew 'IN-GAME DATE: '??? - 19th of the Root of the Equinox, 905 'LOCATION(S): 'The Feywild, area outside of Crooksbarrow '''CAMPAIGN: Halintar: Respite of the Gods ''ENTRY #?, Crime Does(n't) Pay ''(FINALE) An Unforgettable Showdown Some time after Rhyn had left to handle Mateon's request with her old team, Hydran was overtaken by a distant memory of his wife and their child spending family time at their home- happier days for our dear Professor. The vision faded out into the present, where he and his fellow Knights of Nadir were still in the Feywild, confronted by the wizard's spirit cartographer Chalmers. Chalmers claimed that Rhyn and Phelyx had served their purpose and that the “queen” had arrived to take the world for her own. He warned the party that they could not stop him or any of this, but they were too determined to end it all to back down. As the cracks in the sky were consumed by an unseen force, Chalmers cast several illusory moons that he could use as points of teleportation, as well as enlisting the help of two lunar devils that split up the party with their ice walls. He spent the battle hovering in the air and casting spells, creating quite a bit of trouble for the party's melee attackers, leading to them focusing more on the lunar devils and eventually killing them while the ranged attackers focused on Chalmers. Chalmers was able to knock out both Kris and Sarnai with his assault before Kefyn managed to teleport to him and deliver the final blow with an Eldritch Smite. As his decapitated form disappeared into the sky, Hydran was struck by energy that flooded his mind with one hundred years’ worth of memories, causing him to fall deeply unconscious The team recuperated briefly from their intense encounter, but it wasn’t long before a bright burst exploded from the floating fortress Rhyn and her team had gone into, knocking all of them out. Professional Disagreements Meanwhile, Rhyn and her team from Kaika had arrived at the chamber in which Phelyx was being held, which was also occupied by Jor, Yuria, two statue-like beings, and a third statue- one much larger and of a feminine appearance. A bright glow encompassed Rhyn and Phelyx as they embraced, and Rhyn’s full psionic powers were awakened. Jor told Rhyn and her gang that the goddess their reunion had begun to awaken- one more powerful than the dragon gods- would destroy the world and create a new one, giving them immeasurable rewards and freeing them from Mateon once and for all. While none of them particularly liked the demon, they were equally against the idea of letting this being awaken. A battle began and, while blows were dispersed equally at first, Phelyx was able to banish the two statue-like beings for a time, allowing the group to focus on two targets instead of four. Yuria was able to deal a lot of damage to those that had surrounded her, while Jor was hit hard several times before being crushed by Trystidia’s bat robot that had been polymorphed into a dinosaur. They were able to kill Yuria shortly after, though not long afterward the statues returned to the room. As the fortress crumbled around them the group made their retreat, though in the middle of it all, Rhyn, enraged at the entity that had lead to her brother’s capture and all this suffering, invoked her new ultimate power, Merciless Eviction, in an attempt to destroy it. A bright flash of light burst from the statue and everyone was knocked out. Untimely Departures Some time later, both parties awoke in a room with Mateon, who had them give him the lockpick that had been retrieved from the floating fortress. It was decided that Phelyx and Rhyn's team, as well as Sarnai, would be brought back to Nadir's Zenith, with Kris accompanying them. The rest of the party- including Shirley Daggerheart and a still-unconscious Hydran- would continue onward to the Cabal summit in Mouyeaf. After a heartfelt goodbye involving Kris leaving the others with gifts she'd put together for Korepa's Dance, Mateon dropped the party off outside of Crooksbarrow, leaving them to encounter a pair of High North guards just outside the city, as well as an older woman wearing a single Nifeton's bead in her hair... Category:Adventure Log